


On Colin

by Lila17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I always read the tags of people who talked in the tags about this was their first fic, I have become that person, Reflection, Someone suggest some tags to me because I literally can't think of anything else, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: Colin Creevey is sixteen when he dies in the battle of Hogwarts.Or: a few years from Dennis Creevey's perspective.





	

Dennis was nine when Colin got the letter.

Well not exactly a letter, not a letter on it’s own; he did get a letter, a letter of extra information that the two men in funny cloaks gave him before they left. But mostly the people talked to him first.

Usually Dennis got pushed off into another room somewhere whenever the grown-ups talked (something he didn’t even really mind anyway- they usually talked about boring stuff) but when they showed up at the door, his mother had only been talking quietly with them for a minute or two before gasping suddenly and walking away to collapse on a nearby chair while faintly inviting them in. Then Colin came in and his dad came in and no one bothered with Dennis in the corner very much, and Dennis wasn’t very bothered either; so he stayed.

He wanted to listen, a little, but there was a train set on the carpet in front of him with red cars and small wheels and well- he wasn’t terribly bothered. He moved the train back and forth slowly and didn’t listen.

Even if he wasn’t too fussed about what they were saying, he still heard the conversation- excited chattering, Colin, fast, slightly worried words, his parents, confusion, sometimes more gasps, but every time he looked over he never saw anything. Eventually, the men left, and Dennis looked up just in time to see one of them handing Colin the letter. They closed the door behind them and as Colin turned around he spotted Dennis first. Then Colin was rambling and he heard the word magic amid everything else and for the first time Dennis felt something- curiosity maybe- flare inside him and he was excited, even he barely knew what Colin meant. He turned to his parents for confirmation and they looked at each other, like they scarcely understood enough to know themselves, much less explain it to someone else.

Finally, his dad said, “Well...to put it simply, Colin is...special. He can do some special things. And he’s going to be going to a new school next year that teaches those sorts of things.” His father lapsed into silence before turning to look helplessly at his wife.

Colin grabbed his hand and pulled him out the doorway of the living room to the couch in another room and sat down and started talking about magic, how Colin could do magic even though they’d never really known and he was going to a school that taught how to use the magic properly and it all made perfect sense in a nine year old, eleven year old sort of way and they were bouncing in their seats, and they talked all afternoon while their mother stared at the ceiling and rubbed her temples in the background. It all made sense in a nine year old sort of way. Colin was a wizard, it was a fact.

(Dennis got reprimanded the next day for getting too excited and blurting out that his brother could do magic to a classmate, because apparently you couldn’t do that sort of thing.)

A few weeks later the men came back and Colin disappeared for a while, waving and grinning at Dennis as he left, and returned a few hours later with thick books and a cauldron and a wand. Dennis sat quietly in awe as Colin pointed at every item in turn and explained everything the men (other wizards, working at the school, Colin explained as well) had told him and recounted the entire two hour long journey in detail.

“When are you going to the school?” Dennis said when Colin finally flopped back on his bed and broke for breath.

Colin thought for a moment. “September, I think. They said September 1st. They gave me the ticket for the train, too.” Colin was silent for a few more moments before rocketing right back up in a second with a grin. “Wanna see the ticket, too?”

Dennis’s own face split into a grin. “Boy, do I!”

As Colin rushed to pull it out, Dennis wondered what would happen when Colin left.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated with myself for like 5 minutes over whether or not I should actually unironically write someone saying "boy, do I". The jury's still out on that.
> 
> Also I feel like I was writing waaaayyy too fancily at the start for a nine year old but that's a problem for another day. Ahhh this is so short hopefully I'll be able to keep writing tomorrow


End file.
